


Sweater Weather

by themultifandomnerd



Series: SakuHina Oneshots [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bus Stops, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, an old oneshot i made on tumblr last year, cute girls and cold weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/pseuds/themultifandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura wanted to ignore the girl sitting next to her. After all, it wasn't her fault that she decided to wear such light clothes on a day as cold as this one. But then again, Sakura's conscience wasn't going to let her live it down if she continued to wear both her jacket and sweater as a pretty blue-haired girl sat next to her freezing her metaphorical balls off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> an old sakuhina oneshot i made on tumblr during my junior year of high school and I figured I'd put it on ao3

Sakura eyed the girl sitting next her.

She looked about the same age as Sakura, and as far as straight up looks went, she was pretty with her shoulder-length blue hair and opal-coloured eyes. But that wasn’t what really caught Sakura’s attention.

It was simply the fact the girl looked as if she were freezing to death.

Hell, she probably was!

Her arms were bare and her pants seemed to be made of a thin material.

 _Yeah,_ Sakura stated. _She’s definitely cold._

Even if the blue-haired girl tried to hide it, the slight tremble from her body wasn’t hidden from the pinkette’s eyes.

Well, maybe she shouldn’t even say anything! Sakura glanced back to the sidewalk. It was her fault that the stranger decided it would be a good idea to go outside in such light clothing on this particular cold autumn day. 

Sakura leaned forward and checked to see if the bus was any closer to arriving.

Nope.

She suddenly felt slightly guilty. 

Here she was snuggled warmly in a jacket and a sweater over that jacket, then right next to her someone was freezing their metaphorical balls off!

 _Damn my guilty conscience!_ Sakura cursed before looking back in the direction of the pretty stranger and with one last mental swear, she took off her sweater. “Here.” She practically shoved it into the pale girl’s hands.

The girl blinked her opal eyes in surprise and shook her head. “It’s okay!” She looked embarrassed as she tried to return the sweater with as much confidence as she could. It wasn’t working much.

“No really,” Sakura smiled reassuringly. “I already had a jacket under it, so I don’t really mind.” When the girl still didn’t make a move to do anything, Sakura gave another shove of encouragement. “Go ahead.”

The blue-haired girl smiled gratefully, “Thank you.” She slipped the article of clothing as quickly as she possibly could. “I was really in a rush this morning...”

 _Well that explains what was up with her outfit._  “It happens to the best of us.” Sakura said lightly. “It just sucks that the bus decided to be extra slow on this particular day.”

“Yeah.” The woman giggled, sounding out of breath as she rubbed her hands over her arms. “But I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t be much of an improvement.”

“True.” Sakura nodded in agreement. “I’m Sakura.” She held out her hand.

The woman shook it lightly, but firmly. God her hands were freezing. “I’m Hinata.”

 _Hinata..._  “That’s a really pretty name.”

Hinata blushed and looked away, “Thank you.” She gave a shy smile. “I like your name as well.”

Sakura begged to differ. 

All her name did was attract attention to her already outrageous looking hair. It was pink, hence the name: Sakura. And it was _naturally_ pink, mind you. Like Hinata’s, it was shoulder-length, but each of their hairstyles had their own quirk.

Sakura’s bangs were parted and swept across her forehead, something she only started to do recently.

Hinata’s bangs were in a hime-cut and had a natural looking sheen about it.

“Your hair really suits you.” It slipped out her mouth before Sakura could realize what she was saying.

The blunette flushed again, “Oh! Thank you!” She looked flustered once more. “I recently had it cut. I wasn’t very sure how it looked on me.”

“Well _I_ think you pull it off wonderfully.” Sakura grinned.

She liked Hinata. 

Hinata was very refreshing from her best friend Ino. Hinata was very humble; Ino, not so much. But Sakura loved Ino anyway.

“I’m on my way to the mall to just look around.” Sakura said, not really sure as to why she said it. She just wanted to hear more of Hinata’s voice. “What are you up to?”

“There’s a book I’ve been wanting to buy so I’m actually heading to the mall as well.” Hinata answered. “But I overslept so I thought I would miss the bus if I didn’t hurry. And while I thought about running back home to put on some better clothes...”

Sakura finished the girl’s sentence, “You didn’t want to be the victim of bus stop karma.” Sure the bus decided to take it’s sweet ass time getting here, but the moment you get about a block away... The bus you were waiting for is suddenly driving right passed you.

It was a curse.

Hinata nodded, relieved that Sakura had an understanding of the situation.

“Maybe you could buy some sweats while you’re there, that way you can warm up your legs later.” Sakura suggested. “Or a small blanket.”

Hinata smiled again. It was lovely. “That’s a very nice idea.”

This girl was too sweet.

Sakura thanked the heavens that it seemed for once that the stars were in her favour. Meeting a hot person, then that same hot person happening to be coincidentally very sweet, and then they were heading to the exact same destination Sakura was!

 _Please do me a solid and let Hinata be single!_ Sakura screamed inwardly.

“Ah!” Hinata sounded pleased. “The bus is approaching!” 

Sakura looked over and squinted really hard. It wasn’t until the bus got to the light four street signs away until Sakura was able to see it somewhat clearly.

Damn this girl had really good vision.

Hinata stood up and Sakura stood up as well.

“Er, Hinata.” Sakura’s cheeks lightly flushed as Hinata looked back at her with a look of worry.

“Did you want your sweater back?” Hinata asked, her voice laced with both guilt and hopefulness. 

The green-eyed girl shook her head. “That’s not it” Hinata looked relieved when that came out of Sakura’s mouth. “I was just wondering if, you know, when we get to the mall, did you maybe want to go to Starbucks? My treat.”

Hinata blinked in surprise, “I couldn’t ask you for money after what you’ve already done for me!” 

Sakura insisted. “No really,” she gave her best smile. “I don’t mind at all.”

The bus was getting closer.

“But...” Hinata’s face looked doubtful.

For a girl that seemed shy, she was surprisingly stubborn. Sakura liked that.

“Alright, then we’ll go Dutch and split the bill.” Sakura relented, placing a hand on her hip. “I’ll pay for yours, you pay for mine. Does that sound nice?” Was _she_ , Sakura _‘the crappy flirt’_ Haruno, actually coming off as a successful flirt?

With the fresh blush painting Hinata’s cheeks, she felt as if she was.

“O-okay.”

Oh yes, Sakura squealed inwardly, the stars were definitely in her favour today


End file.
